The Princess and The Hollow
by Spicenee
Summary: A series of Orihime and Hichigo drabbles. Dark but sexy. At least I think. Lemony goodness.
1. Forget

No, this is not a full story. Thanks to my ladies of FLOL who have gotten me into this couple, they egged me on to writing some drabbles. So this will be just drabble. Short and sweet. Lemony goodness will come later. XD

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or the characters. (If I did, who knows what would go on.)**

* * *

**Forget**

He slammed her to the wall, pinning her hands over her head. His long purple tongue ran up the side of her cream neck.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The room's lack of light made it difficult for Orihime to see him. She knew that the man she loved was there physically but inside of him was his other side. The side she feared but at this minute her fear was turning into desire. The way his tongue felt on her skin was sending sparks throughout her body.

"The Kings not here right now." He's tongue left her skin. His piercing yellow eyes ran up and down her curvaceous body. A growl escaped him. "The Kings an idiot for not making you his." His white hand ran down her thigh to the back of her knee, lifting her leg up above his waist. He pressed his body against hers. "I'm gonna make you forget all about him Queeny."

* * *


	2. Marked

**Marked**

"Where do you think your going?" His white fingers wrapped around her thin wrist. He jerked her back into his grip. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other hand firmly around the front of her neck. He pulled her backside closer to the front of his body. "Did you think I was gonna let get away that easily?" He whispered into her ear before running his tongue around her earlobe.

Orihime closed her eyes when she felt his hand travel up her abdomen. She knew what was going to happen. It was always like this. No matter how much she tried to get away from him, he would always find her.

"Your mine." He turned her around to mark her chest. He scraped her soft cream skin with his rough teeth. He ran his tongue over her chest before biting down, marking her.

Warm crimson blood spilled out from where he had bitten down. She knew that mark was going to stay there for awhile. She was going to have to find a way to explain this to Ichigo.


	3. Those Eyes

**Those Eyes**

She always felt his eyes staring at her from behind Ichigo's eyes. Those were the eyes that she feared. She could feel them undressing her, taking her, doing things to her. But right now, those eyes had her under their spell. She couldn't break free from the contact between their eyes.

He was the one who broke the contact as he eyes went to her voluminous assets. He wanted more of them but there was something in his way. His white fingers ran along the hem of her shirt stopping right in the middle of her chest. He pulled at her shirt drawing her in. He took advantage of her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth without permission.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him press up hard against her. This was wrong but she didn't care. She was under his spell and she couldn't do anything about it. As much as she wanted to there's no way escaping it.

He pulled away from her lips chuckling. He finally had her where he wanted her to be. Under his control. The moan that escaped her only confirmed it. Now all that was left was to make her his.


	4. Bonded

This one is actually the beginning of a scene that I'm planning on working on more.

* * *

**Bonded**

She struggled to get out the restrains that had her bond to the posts of the bed. She didn't remember how she ended up with her wrists tied to the posts. All she knew was that when she went to sleep that night, Ichigo was sleeping right next to her. She was sleeping in her prince's arms, feeling safe knowing that nothing would harm her.

But now wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Her prince wasn't there. The hollow was there. Staring at her, hungrily. Running his yellow eyes up and down her vulnerable body.

His white finger traced up her bare leg, up her flat stomach to her chest, up her neck and along her jaw line. His finger softly traced her pink plump lips. She turned her head to side trying to avoid his touch. He cupped the side of her face and crushed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She struggled to get out of his grip but his was stronger that she was.

"Mmm," he licked his lips when he pulled away from hers, "you taste good Queeny."

"Why…"

"Why what?" The hollow chuckled. "Why am I doing this? Because the King doesn't deserve a treat as delectable as you." The hollow ran his tongue up the side of her neck. "Let me show you how to take care of a treat like you."


	5. Gift

One of my Hichigo Harem ladies gave me this "gift" as a prompt. And luckily I was able to have it done for her birthday today. So this one is for **Kitsuru**. Happy B-day girl.

* * *

**Gift**

He grabbed her small wrist, pinning them up over her head. His strength in one arm alone was too much for her to try and struggle to get free from. She wanted to fight back but he didn't give her a chance to. Her hands were her only weapons left before he had grabbed them.

The hollow buried his face in the side of her neck as he thrust deeper into her tight core. The thought of him taking away the Queen's innocence before the King had a chance to, was making him harder with every thrust.

Orihime looked up at the dark ceiling as tears slowly ran down the side of her face. The feeling that she was getting from him inside her and his teeth across her neck was pure ecstasy. "Stop…" She didn't want to feel this way but the more he thrust into her the more she wanted. "Please…"

The hollow's teeth left her soft skin. He pulled away chuckling. His free hand wrapped around her neck, gripping it firmly. He stopped his thrusting. "Please, what?"

Orihime looked up into his yellow eyes. "Please…" She begged.

"Please, what?" He thrust hard into her.

Orihime arched her back as a loud moan escaped her lips. "Please…don't…"

"Don't, what?" He thrust deeper into her.

Her long legs wrapped around his white waist. "Don't stop."

The hollow chuckled as he started to thrust back into her, harder and deeper than before sending them both closer to their climax.

Orihime's moan filled the entire room as an earth shaking orgasm ran through her body. She could feel his warmth erupt in her with his final thrusts.

He let go her and pulled away. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she turned to her side.

"Hope you liked my gift Queeny. I'm expecting mine in a couple of months."

The Queen was his and after this moment the Queen will always have a part of him.


	6. Control

The plot bunny visited me today. XD

* * *

**Control**

'_I need to stop this. I need to stop him from doing this to her.'_

He could see Orihime laying under him squirming to get away from his touch. No, not his touch. But the touch that came from the cold white hands in front of him. Those hands roamed her entire body, exploring places that only he was allowed to.

The nails from those white hands scratched their way along her body causing crimson red to run out of some of the marks.

'_She's bleeding! Damn it! I need to stop this!'_

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop her pain. But he wasn't in control.

"Ichigo…" She closed her eyes as she turned her head away from him.

"He's not here right now, Queeny." He heard **that** voice come out of his lips. His actual voice had been replaced by a sadistic voice that he knew all too well.

'_Like hell I'm not here! You fucking bastard!' _

He could feel himself fill up with rage. That bastard of his inner hollow had taken control over him once again. It wasn't the first time and he knew that if he didn't do anything it wouldn't be the last.

'_I know you can hear me! Let her go!'_

He screamed out when he heard the hollow chuckle.

'_**Now what fun would that be King?'**_

'_You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!'_

Before his own eyes, the white hands started to change back into their original tan pigment. He was regaining control over his body again. The hollow was retreating.

The hollow chuckled. _**'I'll be back for her, King.'**_


	7. Nails

My girl, Copper gave me this prompt a while back ago and I finally came up with this. Enjoy. XD

**

* * *

**

**Nails**

Orihime looked at the figure standing before her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her love had changed into something else, something that actually frightened her.

The hollow mask he wore before frightened her at first but later she realized that Ichigo was still there behind the mask. But now, he wasn't there. The hollow had completely taken over and turned him into a horn beast. Everything about the man she loved was gone.

Orihime froze when the beast turned to her and walked her way. She wanted to move but her legs didn't seem to work. All she could do was to wrap her arms around her abdomen.

"Protect." The beast looked down at her.

"Protect?" Orihime looked up to meet his eyes hoping to see the eyes of her love.

"You…mate." The beast rose his hand to touch Orihime.

Orihime flinched when his nail ran across her shoulder. His nail caught the one of the rips in her uniform. Without any struggle he ripped across her chest making a clean rip exposing more of her skin. A thin crimson line appeared on her chest.

The beast ran his claw over the blood running out of the scratch. "Must…protect…mate."

* * *

Bull Ichigo is awesome!


	8. Daydream

I'm back bitches. XD I was giving this prompt by **HealerSayain **on FLOL.

* * *

**Daydream**

She loved the feel of his shape teeth grazing her skin. His teeth would always leave marks on her porcelain skin. But she didn't care; she loved every minute of it. Especially the place where they were at this very moment.

She looked down to see his white hair moving from one breast to the other. His teeth pulled ever so slightly on her hard pink pearls while his hand pinched its twin. She loved it when he played with her breasts but she loved it more while he was thrusting into her core.

She wrapped her legs around his white waist trying to pull him deeper into her. She wanted him deeper than before, the feeling was driving her close to her climax. If he continued playing with her breasts while thrusting deep into her, she was going to explode any minute now.

She clenched her sheet tightly as she felt a surge of pleasure run to her core. She arched her back and gasped.

"Orihime. Orihime."

Orihime blinked as a hand waved in front of her eyes. She looked to see who the owner of the hand was. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend's confusion. "You were day dreaming again, weren't you?"

A shade of red spread across her face. Orihime rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

He extended his hand to her which she accepted without any hesitation. The smile on her lips disappeared as she remembered what her daydream was about. His other half. The half that he battled with. The half that he hated. The half she feared. The half she couldn't get enough of.

* * *

Til next time.

-Spice


	9. Sand

Another prompt from **HealerSayain**. This one is of bull Ichigo.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sand**

'_What's this?' _She ran the grainy substance through her fingers. It was strange. She's seen it before but not like this. _'It's white.' _She's never seen it white before. What exactly made it white? Normally it was a different color but not here. There was only one place where it was white.

Orihime blinked her eyes, bringing her back to reality. _'Now I remember. This sand belongs to Hueco Mundo.' _Her eyes looked up to see the full hollowification of Ichigo standing in front of her. _' Kurosaki-kun is fighting Ulquiorra.'_

Ichigo flicked this wrist, sending sand flying in every direction. Orihime rose her arms to shield her face from the sand that blew in her direction. She quickly blew and shook whatever sand was on her so that she could see the events before her eyes. She held her breath as she watched the love of her life race off to fight to protect her.

'_That's right. He's doing this for me.'_


	10. Moon

Prompt from **HealerSayain.**

Enjoy.

**

* * *

****Moon**

Orihime walked out to her balcony, securing her robe to her body. She sighed as she looked up to the sky. _'The moon sure is beautiful tonight.'_ She giggled to herself at how bright and white it looked. It reminded her of white Swiss cheese. The color reminded her of something else. No, someone else.

She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping form. Finally, she was able to get free from **him** tonight. The moment Ichigo had feel asleep, **he **came out to have **his** turn with her. **He** always had to appear after Ichigo, something about "saving the best for last." But that wasn't it, she knew that. **He **wanted to remind her who she belonged to and according to **him**, it was not Ichigo. **He **wouldn't leave until **he **was satisfied.

Orihime looked back to the full moon. She couldn't help the tears from running down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she could take keeping this secret from Ichigo. She had to tell him. But when? She hated keeping it from him but she did it to protect him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Orihime?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm on the balcony."

"Come back to bed."

"Alright Ichigo. I'll be right there."

She wiped the rest of her tears. She looked up to the moon again, smiling. There was one more thing the moon reminded her of, Ichigo's Zangetsu. The weapon he used time after time to protect her. The weapon he'll have to use to protect her again, especially after she tells him.


	11. Pain

No more from **HealerSayain**.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Pain

She flinched when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. He was leaving his mark, like always. He did it every time he was with her, in different places on her body. Never in the same place.

She hated the pain she felt but then again she loved it at the same time. She laughed at the thought of loving it because before she hated to see or feel pain. But he taught her how to love it, live for it.

"You didn't cry out this time, Queenie." The hollow said as he licked the crimson from his lips.

"The pain is not like before." Her grey eyes met his golden ones. "I think I might be getting used to it."

The hollow chuckled. "Then I'm gonna have to find another way to make you feel the pain."

She tilted her head. "Okay."

She liked the thought of him inflicting more pain on her. As funny as it may seem, the pain made her feel alive.

* * *

Til next time.

Muah!


	12. Bath Time

So this idea came from a conversation that I was having with the chicas in The Queen and Her Horse thread on FLOL. We thought about what if Orihime had Hichigo's kid. I thought that the kid would be like the next Damien.

I actually got a bad comment from someone on the thread after I posted this drabble. The person that left the comment had been leaving bad comments to some of girls on the thread for their drabbles. I'm not as mad as I was at that time, right now I just feel sorry for her. If you don't like this couple then I feel you shouldn't read the drabbles and if you do, then you shouldn't bash the writer for a belief that maybe different from your own. And that was exactly what she was doing. She doesn't really agree with this couple but for some reason she keep reading. I write because I want to. I'm never going to satisfy everyone and I know that. And I really don't care if I do. But when someone says to you that "I wish God would strike all of you down for writing these drabbles and giving me nightmares" then that's when I do care. That is something that you never tell anyone. I don't care if you are really religious or if you are not. That's just something that you don't say.

Okay I'm going to stop ranting. Because I feel that I'm going to start getting mad again. And I don't want that.

So here it is.

* * *

**Bath Time**

She could hear the splashes and laugher coming from the bathroom. A smile spread across her face. Her little bundle of joy seemed to be enjoying his bath time. She never had to argue with him when it came to taking one. Now getting him out of there was another story.

"Takashi, it's time to get out."

"No Mommy. I want to keep playing." The boy said from behind the door.

Orihime could hear the splashes and laugher getting louder. She sighed knowing that she was going to have a hard time trying to get him out of the bath.

Orihime stopped in front of the bathroom door. "You need to get out, your skin is going to get wrinkly and icky."

"It's already icky, Mommy."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he's skin would still be icky. "I'm coming in." She opened the door and entered the bathroom.

Orihime's hand covered her mouth as she gasped. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Takashi was playing in a tub full of a crimson red liquid. He seemed to be having the time of his life playing with his toys. The crimson red liquid didn't faze him.

"How did this happen?"

"Daddy did it." The boy continued to splash his toys in the liquid without looking up at Orihime.

"Ichigo?"

The boy looked up at her and shook his head. "Not that Daddy."

A sick smile that she knew all to well spread across his face. His eyes changed from his hazel ones to black and gold ones. Orihime's eyes widened as her fears had suddenly came true.

He pointed to her left. "That Daddy."

* * *

Ok, this one was kind of dark. But hey, this couple is dark. **Copper** actually told me that I kind of made her shudder with this one. She said that these drabbles kind of creep her out. I didn't think that they were that creepy.

There will mostly likely be more HichiHime kids running around.


	13. Bath Time II

Damien is back and he is not alone. It's not as dark and creepy as the other one. At least I think it's not. I didn't even think that the other one was that dark and creepy. But apparently some of you did. Oh well, creepy or not, here it is.

**

* * *

**

**Bath Time II**

He pointed to her left. "That Daddy."

Orihime slowly turned to the direction that Takashi was pointing. Her blood ran cold as ice when her eyes rested on the white figure standing in the corner. He held a little girl in his arms.

The small girl looked back at Orihime and giggled. "Mommy look at what Daddy gave me." The little girl held out a rag doll by the rope around its neck. "Isn't it pretty?" She smiled at her mother.

"Let her go." Orihime felt tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes.

"But you never give me time to spend with my children, Hime-chan."

"Takashi and Kiyomi are not yours."

The hollow chuckled. "Please Hime-chan. We both know that they're not the King's children."

"They're not yours, they're Ichigo's." She refused to believe that the hollow was their father even though, deep down she knew he was right.

"Takashi, its time." The hollow moved Kiyomi from one arm to the other as he signaled for Takashi to get out of the tub.

"Okay Daddy." The boy stopped playing with the toys and proceeded to get out of the crimson liquid.

Orihime's eyes widened in horror while tears ran down her face. "Time? Time for what?"

The hollow looked back at her. "Time for us to leave."

Orihime watched in horror as Takashi walked to the hollow as he finished tying his robe. Her nightmares were suddenly becoming reality. "You can't take them." She managed to choke out.

"Of course I can. I'm their father."

* * *

Oh snap, daddy's back. O.O

So I don't know if the next one will pick up after this one but I'm not done with the kids.


	14. Knife

I'm back. XD My Nee-chan Copper gave me this prompt. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Knife**

"Hime-chan…come out and play."

She could hear his screeching laugher from beyond the kitchen. He never missed a night to come over and take her. She would battle with him and herself every time but eventually she would give in. Tonight was going to be different.

She looked around for something to fend him off with. She reached for the nearest object she could find. Grasping on the wood handle, she pulled out the sharp silver object from its holder.

"There you are Hime-chan."

She turned to face the person that the voice belonged to. She tried to steady her hand as she pointed the knife to the dark figure.

"Stay back."

"What are you going to do with that? Are you gonna try and hurt me?" A sadistic smile formed on his face. The thought of her trying to hurt him with the knife made the smile grow bigger. He walked closer to her stopping until the knife was inches away from him.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"You won't hurt me Hime-chan. You can't." He grabbed the hand that held the knife, pushing it aside. His free hand cupped her chin. "You'd never hurt your Kurosaki-kun. Especially when I look like this."

She knew he was right. Everything about him was exactly the same. The only thing that was different was his amber eyes that turned into black and amber ones and the fact that Ichigo didn't have control over his body.

He crushed his lips into hers, ravishing them. He could feel her try to fight him at first but the second his tongue plunged into her, she stopped fighting. She moaned into his lips when he pressed his body into hers. She knew she couldn't fight it anymore, desire took over. She let go of knife, letting it fall to the floor. Her free hands wrapped themselves around his neck and through his orange hair. He lifted her up in the air grabbing hold of her thighs. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned to lay her on the kitchen table. As much as she tried she could never say no to him. She would always give in. But she always wanted to give, the fighting back made it more exciting.

* * *

I just might continue it. Copper wants me to, but should I?


	15. Table

Here's the sequel to **Knife**. I got a little carried away with this one. I don't think I can call it a drabble anymore being that it is close to 1000 words. Hope you enjoy this lemony goodness.

* * *

**Table**

He pulled away from her pink plump lips. This let Orihime rest her head on the wood table. He nipped along her chin, down to her neck. He sent chills down her spine when he ran his tongue up her neck.

"Why the knife?" He said before running his teeth on the side of her cheek.

"So the chase could be somewhat more exciting."

He pulled away from her relieving his sadistic smile. Orihime's moved her hands from behind his neck to trace down his covered chest. He stopped her hands from reaching his belt. One by one he pinned her hands over her head.

"It was exciting Queeny. But not as exciting as this will be." He forcefully captured her lips once again causing the healer to gasp. His hand traveled down her arm and side finding the hem of the fabric that belonged to her shirt. His hand crawled under the shirt up to one of her breast. The satin fabric that covered them annoyed him.

"You wear too much clothes." He said into her lips. "Let's take some of them off."

Orihime pushed her back up off the table, giving him a chance to take off the shirt. She wrapped her arms again around his neck as he tossed the shirt aside. He grabbed a hold of the middle front of her bra, ripping the thin fabric that kept it together freeing her breast from their confinement.

Orihime gasped. "I liked that bra."

"It was in the way."

Seeing the pout forming on her face, he took one of her breast in his hand. Moaning, Orihime's head flew back when he pinched her already hard pearl. Not wanting to leave the other breast alone, his teeth pulled at the other pearl. He licked, sucked, and bit his way from one breast to the other over and over again. Her moans were making his arrogance grow.

'_The King doesn't know what he's missing. Fucking idiot.'_

Orihime could feel his hard member rubbing against her heat. The only thing that was keeping him from entering her was the layers of fabric they had on. She needed them off to get what she wanted. Her hands slowly crept down to his belt but his free hand pushed them away. She brought her hands back to the belt. This caused him to stop the attention he was giving her breast.

"Bitch, who's in charge?" He snarled at her.

She looked into his black and amber eyes. "You are. But…"

"But nothing." He interrupted her. "You're not ready for that until I say you are."

Orihime bit her bottom lip, knowing that he was going to have her beg for it. As much as she wanted it now, she loved being teased. She moaned when he bucked his hips, rubbing his member against her heat.

'_Shit. I shouldn't have said that. I want to fuck her brains out right now.'_ The way she bit her lip and moaned made him want to tear off the rest of her clothes and take her right then and there. '_But teasing her until she is begging for it will make the fuck so much better.'_

He bit her on her collarbone causing her to moan in pain. She dug her nails into his arms trying to give him the pain that he was giving her. Once he was satisfied with the mark he left her he moved to the other collarbone to leave her an identical mark. He ran his hand down her flat stomach, under her short and over her clit. Orihime arched her back when his fingers played with her clit. Her moans grew when his fingers picked up speed. She could feel herself getting close to her climax.

"Yes…"

Orihime whimpered when his fingers left her clit before she could finish. She looked up and watched him take off his shirt before tossing it to the floor. He started unbuckling his belt and pants.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Very…"

He kicked off his pants and boxers. "Who do you want?"

She licked her lips as her eyes roamed his naked body, stopping at his hard member. "You."

"Who do you belong to?" His fingers gripped the edge of her shorts.

"You."

He pulled off her shorts making sure that her underwear went with it. He rubbed his member up and down her clit, stopping right at her entrance.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"You. I belong to you."

Orihime gasped as he forcefully trusted into her. He loved the fact that after all this time she was still tight. Her powers could work wonders. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to match his speed. Her moans engulfed the kitchen. She arched her back pushing her chest out for him to get a chance to ravish her breast again.

"Faster…"

Orihime grabbed a handful of his orange hair when he complied to her plea. Her free hand raked across his bare back. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

He growled when Orihime pulled him away from her breast. She pulled his face close to hers, stopping it when she could feel his breath on her lips.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed as she erupted.

He stopped his actions and narrowed his eyes. "Bitch." He snarled.

Orihime's eyes widened when she realized the name that came out of her mouth. She knew screaming out Ichigo's name in his presence came with some consequences. He forcefully unwrapped her legs from his waist. Orihime gasped when he grabbed her by her auburn hair. He pulled her off the table and brought his face close to hers.

"You're fucking mine not his." He turned Orihime around and slammed her on the table. Orihime braced herself on the table as he positioned himself behind her. "You're gonna be screaming my name when I'm done with you."


	16. Deep

Hey, I'm back. This prompt was giving by the ladies of the Hichihime thread in the FLOL forum for a contest that we are having. I got carried away with writing this so I went over on the amount of words that were allowed. But oh well. I don't care.

The idea for this drabble was from this Spanish show I was watching called Mujeres Asesinas (Killer Women or Deadly Women). It's basically like the show Snapped but they actually act it out with famous Spanish actors in it. It really good. Well anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

**Deep**

It was all too much for her. The pain, the suffering, the despair, the agony. It was breaking every bit of her. She couldn't take the abuse anymore. She was going to snap at any moment. It had to stop. There was only one.

Orihime stared into the mirror that hanged perfectly on her pale yellow bathroom wall. The person that stared back at her was unrecognizable from the person that she used to be. The bright and bubbly person she used to be was nowhere to be seen; he made sure that every bit of it was gone.

Her big grey eyes that once had life to them were now sunken in with dark circles. Her long bright auburn hair faded in color was twisted up on her head and secured by a metal hairstick. Her rosy cheeks had gone pale while the rest of her was covered in scars from his brutal attacks. Sure she could heal them so that there would be no sign of them but what was the point, he would just replace them with new ones. He wanted her to have the scars, so that she would know who she belonged to. The long black nightgown she wore concealed most of the scars but she knew that soon it would be ripped off.

The slight of her own reflection was staring to make her sick. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Orihime turned off the light and stood in her pitch black bathroom for a while before walking out. She walked out to her pitch black apartment, she didn't bother turning on the lights to the living room, the only light she needed was the one that was being giving off by the moon. Her eyes traced over the outlines and shadows of her belongings. A gust of wind blew from the direction of the balcony door.

He was here. Right on time.

"Have you been waiting long, Hime-chan?" The owner of the psychotic voice asked.

She didn't even bother to answer, all she did was just stare out at the wall in front of her, without blinking. She could feel those black and gold eyes watching her, undressing her. She wasn't surprised when his arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other firmly grasping her neck. Her stomach churned with disgust as his nose ran through her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You smell extremely delectable tonight." He ran his tongue along her earlobe. His hot breath traveled down her ear,to her neck, stopping along her shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Orihime bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to stop the whimper threatening to escape as his sharp teeth sunk into her flesh. He didn't stop until they were both able to taste her blood. Satisfied with what he had done, he spun her around so that she could face him. She looked up to see her blood running down the corners of his mouth and the same sadistic smile plastered on his face. She knew what was going to happen next. She was ready for it.

But could she do it?

'_It needs to be fast and deep or it won't work.'_

The hollow roughly captured her lips, smearing her blood on her lips and chin. He pinned her against the nearest wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her in the air. Her one hand ran through his orange hair while the other one went for the metal hairstick in her hair. Gripping it tightly, she pulled it out letting her auburn hair flow free.

Now was the time. She had to do it now.

With all the strength she had, she drove the hairstick through the crook of his neck, pushing it as deep as she could.

Instantly, the hollow let go of her and howled.

"You bitch!"

She needed to think fast, before he got a chance to retaliate. She ran to the table and searched for what else she could use. Finding a pair of scissors, she quickly stabbed him in the chest causing him to stubble back against the wall. Orihime quickly pulled the scissors out and plunged it deeper into his chest over and over again, crying in the process.

"Inoue…"

She froze just before she was able to stab him again. Her eyes met his, but instead of the black and gold that he had before, they had changed back to his normal chocolate ones.

"What…"

Orihime's eyes widened when his body went limp. The realization hit her. Not only did she kill the hollow that terrified her night in and night out but she also killed her one true love, Ichigo.

Orihime dropped the scissors in her hand and brought her bloody hands to her face. Her whole body shook as she cried frantically in her hands. _'What have I done?' _

"Kur-ku-rosaki-kun…" She sat next to his lifeless body, crying uncontrollably. "Sōten Kisshun." Those were the only other words she was able to say.

She knew that reviving him would bring back both of them, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that Ichigo died in the process. She knew what this was going to mean, the hollow would punish her for this. But as she stared at Ichigo's body, none of that mattered to her. All she cared about right now was to bring her Kurosaki-kun back to her.


	17. Flesh

Got the prompt from my girl **Copper.** Hope you guys like it. Leave me reviews because I don't think it's that good.

* * *

**Flesh**

He waited patiently for his time, when the King was at his weakest point. When that had happened, he took over as King, just like he told him he would. Now with this new found freedom he had, the hollow wanted the one thing he lusted over the whole time he was dormant, Inoue Orihime.

He had watched her the whole time, lusting to taste her flesh and her blood. He wanted to do things to her that the King would never do. He wanted to see how far he could go in order to break her. He wanted to see how those powers of hers actually worked, although, it didn't really matter, he already chose her as his Queen.

He could see her perfectly from where he stood on her balcony. Watching as she walked from out of her bathroom in nothing but a white cotton towel. The hollow licked his lips as his black and amber eyes ran down from her wet auburn hair to the towel that was wrapped low on her breast, down to where the towel stopped inches below her ass. This gave him a good view of her breast and her long slender legs.

He growled when he watched the white towel hit her floor. Her flesh looked more delectable than ever. Everything about her body was perfect, not a scratch or scar anywhere. But that wouldn't be for too long, he would leave his mark on her when he was done. He was going to taste her creamy flesh before this night was done.

The hollow slid open her balcony door slowly letting himself in. His sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he crept close to the auburn beauty. The element of surprise was his but when the floor creaked the auburn beauty quickly grabbed the towel she had dropped on the floor and tried to cover her body as she turned to face him.

"Kur-Kur-Kurosaki-kun…"


	18. Black

I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and try to write something. **Nagi** gave me this prompt and this is what I came up with. It's Orihime's POV.

Enjoy. XD

**

* * *

**

**Black**

If you were to ask me a while ago what my favorite color was I would have said; pink, orange, yellow, red, green, blue, or lavender. There might have been more in that list of colors being that I really couldn't pick just one. They were all wonderful colors, all of them having different meanings to them. If you were to ask me on Monday what it was I probably would have told you pink but if you ask me again on Tuesday, it would have been a different color.

Those were the days that were the happiest for me. The only thing that I really had to worry about was the occasional hollow attack, but then again I really didn't have to worry about that, someone else took care of that. Someone who made me fall in love with the color orange. The love I have for Ichigo is something that I can't describe; words are not enough for me. I've always said that I would follow him to the ends of the earth without any hesitation. I really meant that. That's probably why I'm here to Hueco Mundo, the place I thought I'd never see again.

I followed him here. No…not Ichigo, his other half. The other side of him, the side that he tried so hard to seal away, his hollow. The hollow laid dormant, waiting patiently for Ichigo to let his guard down so he could take over. I don't know what exactly caused Ichigo to let his guard down. Something inside me says that it was my fault, as dumb as it may sound. I was the first and only one that the hollow came to see. He needed his Queen and that was me. I took everything he threw at me, no matter how painful it was. He broke me until I couldn't take anymore. But I stayed by his side. Why you ask me? It's simple, love.

I couldn't bare to think that Ichigo was no more, that the hollow had complete control over him. I knew that there was something I could do to bring Ichigo back. There had to be, my powers could reject anything so I figured they could reject the hollow. Then why after all this time nothing happened? I'll tell you why, every time he'd catch me trying, he'd beat me. And the times when I would use my powers while he was asleep, nothing happened. Whatever I did wouldn't bring back Ichigo.

Now I'm stuck here playing "Queen" while the hollow ruled Hueco Mundo as its King. The once bright and bubbly person I was is now long and gone. He took that away from me, and in a way, I did too. Have I lost all hope? Maybe, there are times when I feel that there is nothing I can do, that I will live the rest of my life here in this palace. But there are days where I feel that glimpse of hope, those days are becoming less and less.

Ask me now what my favorite color is. My answer would be I don't have one. It's the sad truth; none of the colors suit me anymore. Well I wouldn't say none of the colors, there is one color that just might suit me, black. There are many things associated with that color; darkness, mystery, emptiness, death, silence, end, chaos, evil, bad luck, do I need to go on? I would be lying if I said that I didn't experience any of these every day since I've been here. You want to know the funny thing about the color black, that it's actually the absence of color. You'd think that it would be the opposite, right? Nope, absence of color. The longer I stay here, the more that color suits me fine. It's what the King wants from his Queen.


End file.
